Lord Boros Vs Shadow Mewtwo
Description One Punch Man vs Pokemon. The Leader of the Dark Matter Pirates vs The Genetic Pokemon Who Will win? Interlude Lord Boros Wiz In the World Of One punch man, there exists countless monsters, aliens, mutants, and evil looking to wreak havoc. A sadistic Fish king who looks to dominate humanity, A mad scientist who wants humans to evolve into a new era- Boomstick: And a DBZ knockoff looking to completely "vaccinate" humanity. Wiz: But few can compare to the immense power of the Dominator of the Universe, Boros. Boomstick: Standing at almost 8ft tall, Boros is the Leader of the Dark matter pirate crew and one of the most powerful beings in the One punch man universe and even supposedly his own race. Wiz: Boros wears a golden set of armor around his body which acts a suppressor to minimize his true power. Should he remove it , he attains an extensive amount of power boosting his strength, speed, and activating his first transformation to his released form Boomstick: hehe Wiz: What? Boomstick Nothing. Anyway, While in this form Boros also gains a the ability to shoot a massive beam of energy that is apparently so powerful it can evaporate most people it hits even their bones. Wiz Along with much of his own ship. But that's not even close to Boros' limit as he can take his power even further into his even more powerful form Meteoric Burst. This form's energy is so absurd it can punch with the force of a meteorite and launch someone up to the moon.Despite that it being daylight...Somehow..... Boomstick: But wait there's more. Remember how we mentioned Boros' race? Turns out they have an insane healing factor. Which can allow Boros to survive from anything like a having his arm disintegrated or being punched repeatably by Saitama into countless little chunks and reforming himself shortly after falling into pieces. Wiz: There's also his ultimate attack the Collapsing Star Roaring Canon a move so powerful it can obliterate planets. Boros has destroyed countless planets, And brought has even nearly equaled Saitama in physical combat. Boomstick: Buuuut he still has his limits. His Regeneration does allow him to survive nearly anything but enough damage will overtax it and effectively kill him. There also how his own forms such as the meteoric Burst, which tire him out very quickly. Hehehehe. Wiz: These forms also shorten his life span. But Boros' biggest weakness is possibly his on head first mentality. He care little for strategy and prefers to rush his opponents with relentless intent caring little for his on safety or that of others. However, this could also make him even more dangerous. (After crashing into his own throne after being punched by Saitama Boros' armor began to crack and fall into countless shards surrounding him. ''Boros: This set of armor, used to seal in my irresistible power......has been broken Saitama:...ok...) '' Dark Mewtwo Fight Fight! KO! Analysis Who will win Boros Dark Mewtwo Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles